Fable III: Retold Chapter 23
Coronation Soon Adam stood at the end of the stairs dressed in the formal king outfit as Walter and Jasper stood at the doors smiling as they pushed open the doors with cheering people as Adam began to walk out and began to walk past all his allies and friends as Sabine did a formal Dweller bow, Ben smiled and held up his fist, August crossed his arms and smiled as he nodded his approval, Anna smiled and did a formal bow as Jasper did the same and Walter held the crown and placed it on Adam head as confetti rained down. "All hail the King of Albion!" Walter said as people down below threw their hats in the air. Later that day Adam stood in his room as Anna stood in front of him helping him get ready. "Okay all these damn button are fixed, and your hair is fixed, you're all set your highness" Anna said. "Thank you Anna" Adam said. "It was no problem at all now you better be off, I'll catch up to you later" Anna said as Adam head into the War Room where Walter was waiting. "There he is, the King of Albion, you've made it, just like I always knew you would it doesn't get any easier though, you have a country to run now and with Jasper busy in the Sanctuary with August, you'll need a new personal aide, someone who can keep your organized let me introduce you to..." Walter said as the man next to him interrupted. "Hobson! Honson's name, your majesty" He said bowing "may I say what an extraordinary honor it is to serve you, I have a vast wealth of experience, I assure you, though I have yet to experience vast wealth ha" laughing, as Adam and Walter stared at him, "that your majesty is an example of humor which will no doubt make our time together such a delight." "No doubt, I'll leave you two to get acquainted, I should begin preparations for the trail" Walter said leaving. "The trail! Of course, the very first item on today's agenda among my other qualities, I am well-versed in toadying, public relations, and time management and I heartily believe the key to being a successful king is following a well-scheduled royal agenda if you will permit me, here are today's appointments" Hobson said handing him the list. The King's Schedule Judge Logan, former King of Albion Set tax policy Talk to Reaver in Bowerstone Industrial Consider proposal to rebuild the Bowerstone Old Quarter "I'm sure you will do marvelous job presiding over your brother's trial which as I said, will be your very first royal duty, your subjects await in the throne room for what is to be an historic occasion, your majesty" Hobson said. Adam then felt his heart began to beat hard in his chest as Xander looked up at him as he and Xander left the room and made their way to the throne room where many people have gathered behind ropes as he walked down the carpet to the throne where he saw all his friends standing by the throne. "All stand to attention for the King of Albion" Walter said as the people cheered and clapped as Adam took a seat in the throne as Xander sat down by Anna. "Logan, former king of Albion, you stand accused today of crimes against the kingdom and its people those who brought you to justice will now speak" Walter said. "There is not a soul alive in the kingdom who hasn't suffered for his glory and plenty who've died for it, I say let him have some death of his own" Sabine said. "Look, I'm not one for lopping people's heads off, but we saw Major Swift executed, like it was a bloody circus act! He deserves nothing less as far as I'm concerned" Ben said. "But aren't we better than that? Isn't that why we fought to be here now? I've seen what Logan has done to this city, people starving to death, children forced to work but killing him now won't solve anything" Page said. "It is not my place to decide his fate but his betrayal condemned many of my people to death, he promised us salvation and then left us to face the darkness alone" Kalin said. "Look I don't like the guy any more than anyone here but because of his damn taxes many farmers in the north lost their homes, their families had to come to the temple for sanctuary without those farmers we were all forced to find other ways to buy food for everyone, my father did everything in his power to get that money and to keep people from starving, but killing him won't solve anything" Anna said. "I had good reason to break that promise and I had good reason for the crimes you claimed I committed the day I returned to Albion I received a visit from a blind seer, Theresa our father's guide" Logan said. 'Theresa?' Walter, Adam and Anna thought. "She showed me the future of this kingdom; the darkness in Aurora is coming here, brining death, destruction, the end of our way of life the sacrifices I had to make I did them to protect Albion, if a few had to suffer it was to build an army, if a few had to die it was to save a country I have spent years preparing for this attack, let me stand by your side now and all my soldiers will be yours to command let us face the coming darkness together" Logan said. "If this is true-if it's really coming here...we're all in grave danger" Walter said. "You have the power over life and dear, brother, now choose" Logan said. "This is not the time for revenge, we need your help Logan" Adam said. "The king has made his decision Logan life will be spared" Walter said much to some of the people in the crowd displeasure as Adam approached Logan. "I know you will never forgive me for the things I've done, you told me so once, remember?" Logan said. "Of course I do" Adam said. "But what matters now is that we defend our land, the castle is yours and so is the throne, I'm glad to be rid of them" Logan said as time froze and Adam and Anna ended up in front of the gate to the castle on the road as Theresa appeared. "You have fulfilled the first part of your destinies, you were little more than children when you left the castle and temple, you both have become heroes, a leader, and now, finally a monarch but your journeys is not yet done, now you are king, you can know the truth; Albion will soon be attacked and the threat could not be greater" Theresa said as a vision began showing the map table in the War Room as darkness began to flood Aurora. "Darkness is coming to our land, it cannot be reasoned with, it cannot be halted, the ruler of Albion is all that stands between the world we inhabit and that darkness" she said as the darkness began to flood the map, "that is why you had to take your brother's place, the course of history demands it if you do not sucked, everything we know will come to an end." "Why didn't you tell me all this at the start? It was never about Logan, was it?" Adam asked as they returned to the road. "I told you what you needed to know and I never spoke anything but the truth with Logan on the throne, Albion would have been doomed, this much I know, only with a hero wearing the crown do we stand a chance of survival" Theresa said. "And how do I stop it?" Adam asked. "You won't, its arrival is inevitable, one year from now, the darkness will fall upon Albion all you can do is prepare and hope to save as many of your people as you can how you do so is up to you, two paths lie ahead"Theresa said as a another Adam appeared with angel wings appeared to Theresa right, "you may keep the promises you have made and be known as a benevolent ruler, but understand that doing so will leave little to spend on the kingdom protection and may lead you to disaster it is not easy to be popular and keep the treasury full, unless you are willing to sacrifice your personal wealth" Theresa said as another Adam but with black evil wings appeared on Theresa left "but you may also choose to break those promises, to harm people in order to save them you will not lack the means to build the army you need, but you will be hated this path will cast you in the role of a tyrant, as it did your brother, you have one year to do what Logan could not, be the ruler that readies Albion for the greatest threat it has ever faced and be the hero that can stand against it" Theresa said disappearing/ Later that day Adam stood in the War Room with Walter, Anna and Hobson as they talked about the recent information. "You majesty, I'm not sure what to say after receiving such news, the darkness that is coming...people won't understand what it means, nobody could, without living through it first we need to prepare, if we can't stop the attack from happening, we have to be ready when it comes having Logan's troops on our side is a good start, but you will need to raise a fortune to pay for the army we'll need Hobson will show you the treasury and I'm sure he can explain just how to fill it " Walter said. "Indeed I can!" Hobson said. "Then I will leave you to it, Ben and I will begin recruiting and training soldiers at once" Walter said leaving. "If you will follow me, your majesty" Hobson said. "I'm going to go to the temple and speak with my brothers, I know I can get them to fight with us once again" Anna said leaving. "Oh how I have looked forward to this moment" Hobson said. "Sir before you do that there is something wonderful I need to show you that August and I recently discovered!" Jasper said. "Actually it's a funny story we've just been too busy we didn't remember till now but you are going to be happy with what we have from your father" August said. Adam then went to the Sanctuary where Jasper and August stood by a door Adam hadn't been into. "Now for this room we found this, it is a letter from your late father and it's to you" Jasper said. "For me?" Adam said as Jasper handed him the sealed letter with his name on it as he flipped it over to see his father seal, "it is from him!" he said opening the envelope and pulled out the letter. Adam my son, As I write this I have set everything up in the Sanctuary for when you are to arrive, I have loved being yours and Logan father you two brought me happiness as your mother has, but now that I know my time is coming to join your mother I leave you my Sanctuary, my weapons, everything here and what lies beyond this door, I have never had interest in riches you and Logan always knew that so since I was a young lad I saved every gold coin I had earned and within the years the Treasury of this Sanctuary grew, I have saved this for you and Logan, I know you will use it for what is best for Albion and am proud to have had this contribution to give to the kingdom, I know you will become a great hero my son and I am proud to have been your father, do me proud my son and never forget that I will always look after you and watch over you when you need me. With much love, Your father, Little Sparrow "There is a treasury?" Adam asked. "Indeed there is" August said opening the door as Adam stepped in as his eyes widened to see a massive pile of gold that flooded the floor. "He left this for Logan and me?" Adam asked. "Yes, your father was a great man I never once saw him spend any gold that he earned from his many journeys I always wondered what he had done with it and now I am shocked to see this is his secret treasury" Jasper said. "And here is the best part this place is magic as well that log book can transfer all this to the treasury in the kingdom, I think this money is enough to win us what? 20 wars Jasper?" August asked. "I would say it would be very close to, your father may have save the kingdom" Jasper said as Adam smiled. "Thank you father I won't let you down" Adam said approaching the log book. After making his transfer Adam returned to the castle to follow Hobson into the castle treasury now filled to the top. "This is it! Albion's royal treasury, the store of the kingdom's total wealth, isn't it marvelous! Shimmering with hills, valleys and plateaus of gold! It's touching the ceiling!" Hobson said. "Anyway" Adam said. "Ah yes which brings us to the second item on today's agenda and one I'm personally very excited about; setting the tax rate for the coming year as you probably know your brother was taxing the people rather heavily, and some say that this lead to poverty, starvation and other societal ills, you have three clear choices, you majesty, One; lower the tax rate, which one could argue would help the poor and the hungry, but would also take some money from the treasury. Two; maintain Logan's policies, not a popular move with the people but moderately popular with the treasury. And Three; and don't let my enthusiasm influence you in any way- -raise the taxes even further, true many will suffer in the short term, but we will be able to protect the kingdom and run our fingers over more vast amounts of gold, what will it be your majesty?" Hobson asked. "The people have suffered enough, the taxes will be lowered it won't harm the treasury that much that I know" Adam said. "Very well your majesty, the poor and starving will adore you for this, my look at the time you really ought to attend to the next item on the today's agenda, Reaver has the most intriguing proposal for you in Bowerstone Industrial, now I know you had your differences, but it is time to put those behind you and work together, nobody can raise money like Reaver can, I assure you I have seen to it that you appearance among the populace is well publicized, so expect a crowd!" Hobson said. Later that day Adam made his way to Bowerstone Industrial as Anna joined him. "What do you think that man want?" Anna asked. "We'll see" Adam said as they meet with both Reaver and Page. "Oh, happy day, his majesty the King of Albion, graces us with his radian presences" Reaver said. 'Oh stop suck up you bastard' Adam thought. "What is your proposal Reaver?" Adam asked. "I knew last time that we meet that you would emerge victorious from such public sibling rivalry and now here I am, to assist you in filling your coffers till they are fit to burst" Reaver said. "Oh this should be good" Anna said bitterly. "What better way to begin your reign than by reinstating of my most successful policies? There is no greater waste than the idleness of our city's youth, but my employment scheme guarantees children of all ages will have something to occupy them, whilst ensuring our factories are properly manned" Reaver said as Anna and Page looked horrified. "That's...it's just monstrous! Don't listen to him, your promised you would end child labor, remember that promise" Page said. "And what would you have us do with the snotty, little indigents?" Reaver said. "The only way Bowerstone is going to climb out of the gutter is through education, noting is more important to our future than that turn this factory into a school, give the children of the city a chance they never had" Page said. "A school? That's an original thought, oh if you like to be known as the pauper monarch, then by all means, listen to her, Reaver Industries will abide by your decision" Reaver said. "What is your choice your majesty?" Anna asked. "The factory will become a school" Adam said as the people cheered. "Thank you, we can really start changing people's lives now, this will be an Albion worth fighting for" Page said. "I shall begin the necessary modification at once" Reaver said forcing a smile. "I would hope so Reaver" Adam smirked. "Oh that must have really bit him in the ass!" Anna smiled. Soon the factory was indeed turned into a school and on its opening Reaver was 'kind' enough to announce it. "Welcome to Reaver Industries' Learning Centre, Bowerstone Industrial's first ever school, you can now feel secure in knowledge that your children can become the well-educated automation you always wanted them to be." "Oh Adam this is wonderful!" Anna said looking into the school doors with Adam. "Indeed it is, Page was right about turning this place into a school" Adam said as they headed back to the castle. "I spoke with the warrior monks you have the aid of our temple on your side your majesty" Anna said. "Thank you Anna" Adam said. "Okay the next thing is to go to the throne room about the Bowerstone Old Quarter" Anna said as they reached the castle as they entered the throne room where Reaver and Page awaited as Anna went to stand by Walter. "His majesty, the King of Albion" Walter said as Adam took his seat. "Today you will decide what is to be done with Bowerstone Old Quarter, site of the Battle for Albion" Walter said. "Page will offer her proposal, Reaver shall stand against her" Walter said. "You may speak" Adam said. "Your majesty, our victory came at a great cost to the city you vowed to fight poverty, but our actions have made the problem worse, you must act now I ask that the Old Quarter to be rebuilt and its former residences re-homed you wouldn't just be helping those in great need, you'd be sending a message to your people, they're scared your majesty, let them know they can count on you" Page said. "Your majesty, the Old Qaurter was indeed devastating by your glorious triumph, but as its names subtly implies, it was old the cost of rebuilding the area would be a colossal waste of money, and the people who called its decrepit shambles of streets and houses their homes are better off without it besides, one must question what they have to offer our society, why build homes for the inept and the unskilled? I recommend you reject Page's proposal and keep the money for more deserving endeavors" Reaver said. "It was our actions that caused the devastation, you majesty, but the final decision rests with you" Walter said. "We destroyed the Old Quarter, it's only right we rebuild it" Adam said. "The king has reached his decision, the Old Qaurter shall be rebuilt and its former residents will have their homes returned" Walter said. "Thank you, your majesty, this will be a very popular move" Page said. "Oh I suppose there may be something to be gained by rebuilding part of the city, it, it, it shows our sense of industry has not yet dampened , very well your majesty" Reaver said. "You made a good choice your majesty, I can't wait to see its transformation" Anna said. Soon the Bowerstone Old Qaurter was rebuilt and all it residences given their homes back. "Despite the current climate of fear and great national need, Reaver Industries has once again struck a blow for the honest man on the street, the sad sight of the decayed and war torn Old Quarter is no more we are proud to present...the new Old Quarter!" "Look at is your majesty! These people are happy, this was a right move but can the treasury really afford it?" Anna said. "Don't worry Anna I came into a very great investment and the treasury is fine, we'll be fine" Adam said as Anna smiled as he noticed something. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Anna asked. "No, I never noticed before but I really like your smile Anna" Adam said as Anna blushed. "Oh, well thank you your majesty" Anna said. "Do you always blush when someone compliments you?" Adam asked as Anna blushed harder. "I never really get compliments" Anna said, "Really? But your beautiful I would think you get compliments all the time" Adam said as she blushed harder. "Come on we got to get to the castle" Anna said.